Are You Kidding Me!
by the sister of the anime bros
Summary: We were just playing video games! How the hell does one get sucked into an anime while playing a freaking video game! I should the people who say you magically fall into the world of whatever fandom you're playing/watching! OC-Falls-Into-Op. NO PAIRINGS! TWO OCS!


…_I got nothing other then this is an OC(s)-falls-into-OP fic. No there's not going to be any Oc/character pairings. Jeez those are just everywhere aren't they?_

**Chapter 1. Whoa...what?**

"Will anyone like to tell me what Number 2 was? Anyone?"

Sydney just sat there snoring on her desk, I mentally face-palmed. She probably stayed up all night reading her manga books…again. I sighed and nudged her shoulder.

"Seventy-three!" She yelled randomly (weird…since we're in Spanish.), wiping the drool from her face. The class found this hilarious for some reason and began laughing pretty hard. I just started writing down the answer to number 14 while the substitute was distracted from the board.

"Miss Awful? Would you like to enlighten us with what number we're on?" Ms. Green asked with false sweetness dripping in every word in her voice. I glanced at Sydney, who was probably restraining herself from ripping the teacher's head off for mispronouncing her last name for the umpteenth time.

"Number 2 Ms. Green." Sydney said, gritting her teeth. "And I'd love to answer it for you."

"Fine, go then." The teacher said, a bit of smugness in her voice.

Sydney folded her hands neatly in front of her and recited, "Number two. _Can I please borrow a pencil for Science class, Marissa?_ Which could be translated to _¿Puedo pedir prestado un lápiz para la Ciencia de clase, Marissa?" _She said, giving the teacher one of her, _didn't see THAT coming, didja? _looks. The teacher just turned around and began calling on people, frustration written all over her face.

That's the thing about Sydney; she may not look that much to newbie teachers, but she has the intelligence of a freaking rocket scientist!

I was walking down the hall when school was over and heard Sydney shout at me, "Yo, Kelsy!" I turned around to see Sydney tripping over something, like usual, and looking for her glasses, like usual.

I sighed and bent down and handed them to her. "You really got that sub good today." I grinned at her. She smirked back and began twirling her dirty blonde hair, "What can I say? I'm just that awesome!" I rolled my eyes, "Still, how many times has a teacher called your dad? There's been a few rumors that Mrs. Winsten has his number on speed dial." I shit you not, people have been saying that.

Sydney shivered, "If that woman shows up Dad's room I swear to God I am moving to California with my Aunt."

I laughed, "So what book was so important that you had to sleep through the lesson for?" I asked

Sydney grinned and pulled out a manga book from her bag, "One Piece!" I raised a brow, "I though you were totally in love with Naruto?" Sydney made a face, "Nah. That thing's old news. But this! This has everything! Action, adventure, epic fighting women, total hilariousness, awesome perverts, supernatural, robots, romance." I stared at her, "One Piece does _not _have romance in it!" I said, I knew this personally, I have a bit of a love for that series, also.

Sydney looked away, "Well…" I facepalmed, "What pairing are you obsessed with this time?" Sydney grinned and took out another volume out, I looked at it. I've read this before. It's when Usopp first shows up and they have to protect Kay- ohhh.

"Seriously?" I said, walking through the parking lot and into the bus. Sydney nodded and went into full fangirl mode. "They're perfect for each other!" She squealed like we were still in the 7th grade.

I ignored her rants and got out my phone, "Hey can I come over?" I asked, turning to her. She stopped her babbling and smiled widely, "Sure!" She said, I grinned, "Great!"

XxXxXx

We were on Sydney's bed playing one of my personal favorite video games, Left 4 Dead.

River, Sydney's dog was laying down on the floor taking a nap. We were just about to sneak past the weeping witch, when Sydney got a text. She looked at her phone and grinned, "Sweet! Someone favorited my story!" She said.

Did I mention Sydney writes fanfiction?

I sighed in exasperation when she paused the game to look at her story, "Come one! We were about to get past the Witch!" Sydney waved me off and logged in on her phone. "Hold up, Kat!" Kat would be my nickname, it's a bit of a joke cause my initials would spell out K. A. T. and not only do I have a love for cats, my eyes change colors from green to yellow.

She looked at her phone and scanned through her reviews a bit, biting her thumb in concentration.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

I swear River shot up and snarled at the phone, which was trembling in Sydney's hand like an earthquake.

"Not again…" I heard her mutter. _Excuse me?_

Then a freaking tornado came out of her screen and sucked us in!

Next thing I know, we were free-falling through the Earth.

_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!_

**End of Chapter 1!**


End file.
